Head High, Heart Low
by Kitcat from the sky
Summary: {AU, takes place after Friendly Reminders!} OCs included KK32708 is Beyond's! In which people take a chance at Foxy's charges, and well, five new kids join our ranks. And a beta animatronic is discovered (Man this summary is bad oops. First A/N probably sums it up better ;m;) Beyond is angry I made her do this instead of civics homework. T cause I'm paranoid once more. Peace
1. Prologue

Head High, Heart Low Prologue

**A/N: What happens when Foxy loses his charges the same way he lost those kids all those years ago?**

**And what happens when you have a team of angry animatronics, and their charges as well?**

**A straight trip to the depths of hell, that's what. **

Houston, Texas was an interesting place. If you weren't careful, you could easily lose your kid, as demonstrated in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria in 1986.

Even after all this time, people were careful around the place.

The old animatronics refused to be disassembled, and had decided that they might live with their respective charges, or be kept backstage until further notice. But now they functioned on the normal schedule with the Alphas and Betas again.

The kids would bring homework with them if necessary and Freddy or Mike would help them if need be. But most of the time the nights ended with them tired, and heading out with Mike.

On weekends sometimes they would stay overnight. It still happened sometimes, but recently Dirk and Dave had been scarcer, for reasons the other kids weren't sure other than the sometimes awkward quiet mention of "Bro".

But that one day, Foxy wasn't sure if their silence was a good thing anymore.

"I'm serious Dirk, we shouldn't be here, what if someone realizes I cut last period?" Dave says to his brother.

"Calm down, I had to leave anyways, and your last period wasn't an important class anyways." Dirk responds, the boys' footsteps getting closer.

Once the two finally enter the cove area, Foxy is waiting, atop the carpeted dock runway that used to be part of his shows. It still is carpeted, but sometimes the animatronic fox doubts its sturdiness.

It's all he can do not to suffocate them both with his hug.

"LUNGS!" Dave wheezes, and Foxy lets them go. To be able to witness a coolkid losing his cool was quite an honor. To be able to make the coolkid lose his cool was hilarious, something Foxy takes pride in.

"Do you always have to do that?" The smaller blonde managed after a few moments.

"Aye, Dave, I do. It's fun 'ta do it." Foxy responds, making an attempt to ruffle the boy's hair. He succeeds for the most part, but gets some of Dave's hair caught in his finger joints.

"You really like to know when I'm glaring don't you." The blonde finishes the statement on a light note, jokingly.

The sound of whirring gears brings Foxy to attention, looking upward.

"Mangle, come on." The second Fox lowers itself to the floor, its endoskeleton incomplete, but it still looks vaguely like a fox.

"I thought I heard footsteps." Dave gives the other animatronic a flawless poker face, while in truth, being Foxy had been known longer, the other fox still scared the blonde out of his wits because of the drop.

"Aye, and here they be. Now tell me mateys, what brings ye here so early?" Foxy asks.

"Not much, Dirk got sent out early and decided to take me with him. Now I have a question for you, did Chica make good on her promise?" Dave goes on to ask, answering Foxy's question in the process.

"Ye bet she did. She went 'ta all the trouble, and hid it expertly. Not even the greatest pirate would be able 'ta find it." Foxy looks proud of himself, and Dirk suppresses a smile at this.

"So does that mean we can have pizza?" Dave asks, giving Foxy a half smile, which becomes a full on one when the animatronic fox nods.

"Chica made special instructions for it; we'll have to send her in there to make it." Mangle remarks.

"Aye lad, I must be getting off 'ta find the lass." With this, Foxy sprints out of the cove, leaving Dave and Dirk with Mangle, who proceeds to climb back up to his roost on the medieval type chandelier in the center of the room.

"You act like you haven't eaten in days." Dirk teases, orange eyes trained on Dave.

"Maybe that's because someone decided to pull me out during my lunch shift." Dave glares at his brother.

"Haha, very funny Dave." The other blonde rolls his eyes at Dirk's remark, but soon grows impatient, swinging his legs back and forth on the edge of the stage.

Meanwhile, Chica and Foxy are in the process of getting into the kitchen.

"Go out and explain to Freddy and the others what I'm doing, so they won't worry." Chica's voice is faintly melodic, but at the same time, would remind you of a lady working in a boot camp.

Chica can be unpredictable, but she's also quite sweet. As for her newer counterpart, Ci or Chia. She isn't so much sweet; but more romantic and feminine than Chica. This doesn't affect how they get along, which is very well. Like sisters, the younger learning from the elder.

The ding of the oven snaps the chicken out of it, and she takes out the pizza. She is still very proud of it, having made it exactly the way the Alphas and Betas prefer, cheese supreme.

Mike always jokes about her being the literal "Iron Chef" and it still to this day makes Chica beam with joy.

However at this moment, she is just focused on getting the pizza to Foxy's charges.

"Hey Chica!" Her gaze fixates on a small girl with blonde hair, and Chica waves at the young girl happily.

"Did you make that?"

"Yes I did sweetie, but I better be getting it to the people who ordered it now. Run along, Freddy told me he might be needing assistance from the audience today." Chica tells the girl, who gives the chicken one more smile before dashing off to find Freddy.

"Foxy! Order up!" With this said Foxy runs into the room and takes the tray from Chica.

"Thank ye lass, they'll enjoy it." And he is gone again.

Chica makes her way to the show stage, taking her place beside Chia. Bonnie and Bonnibell, or Bon, both guitarists are positioned on the opposite side, and Freddy stands in the center of the stage, microphone in hand.

"Hey kids!" Freddy started off the show loud, which was pleasant seeing as it quieted down all the kids who were making a racket. "It's wonderful to see so many of you today, we all love kids don't we?"

"Of course! Just today a young girl came up to me and asked about my pizza." Chica adds.

"And a bunch of you wanted to see if we could do a duet with the guitars didn't you?" Bonnie asks. His response is a loud cheer of "YEAH!"

"Well, then we'll start off with a duet." Bonnie says, looking at Bon as if initiating a challenge, which Bon accepted with a nod.

"This is great; remember to thank Chica for us later." Dave tells Foxy, reaching for another slice of pizza.

"I won't forget lad, now go on and enjoy it, I need 'ta be on stage soon." Foxy sprinted away from the table at the edge of the dining area the brothers had chosen after a little too long of silent time with Mangle in the cove.

What the two didn't notice was the tall man in the back of the room. Of course he was chaperoning the party, but it was only a cover for his true intentions.

**Till next time, Kitcat signing out. Peace ;3**


	2. Chapter 1

Head High, Heart Low Chapter 1: Dream Team Night-watch

**A/N: Apparently I can't sleep so yeah, I'm doing more writing, and will try not to get as distracted as before while I was writing the Prologue, which was fun and hard to continue at some parts, while also keeping consistent. I've been doing a lot of mixed tense writing so I still mix up present and past while I write sometimes. XD Anyways, on with the story before I get flaming cookies thrown at me.**

Bonnie does not like what he's seeing. Then again, Bonnie doesn't like much of what he sees besides the kids, Alphas, Betas and other animatronics. And well Mike...

But he didn't like this. The man is giving the animatronic the robotic form of the heebie-jeebies; meaning his endoskeleton was shuddering with a very light force, but enough to chill the animatronic to the core.

Once the show is over, Bonnie begins talking to the other animatronics, Freddy in particular.

"Freddy, you see that man there? He sort of freaks me out, and he doesn't seem to be here with any kids." Bonnie explains.

"He worries me as well Bonnie. Don't worry, everything will be alright." The leader of the band places a paw on Bonnie's shoulder, which makes the purple bunny feel a lot better.

"Well lads and lassies, I best be gettin' back to me charges now." Foxy says, running off stage.

"Dave, Dirk!" Foxy calls, which is answered by the two waving from their table.

"How was yer pizza lads?" Foxy asks.

"It was good, but I think we have to go for now, but we'll be back tonight." Dirk explains.

"Promise Foxy." Dave adds for his brother. Foxy sighs. He's never known Dave to break a promise, but the fox isn't exactly feeling like it's the right time to leave.

"Could ye make a promise 'ta me as well?" Foxy asks the two.

"Sure, why not, what do you want us to promise Foxy?" Dave asks.

"Be careful. Bonnie's nervous about something today, and that's never a good sign." Foxy explains, glancing up at the bunny.

"Got it Foxy, we won't let you down." Dave responds. "Now we better get going, we can't be late or it's puppets for a month..." While Foxy ponders the reasoning behind the last sentence, both of his charges leave the pizzeria.

* * *

><p>It's roughly around midnight now, and Foxy is still waiting.<p>

"Foxy? Aren't you going to join them?" Mike asks, walking over to the animatronic fox.

"Aye, I would, but they promised they'd be back." Foxy glances out the doors longingly.

"Foxy, I promise I'll tell you if I see anyone. Now go with the others, they probably miss you." Mike explains, holding up the tablet. Foxy finally gives a half-hearted nod, sprinting off deeper into the pizzeria.

Mike glances out the glass doors, but sees nothing. He'll hear them before he sees them, he notes, walking back to the office, but not before stopping by the kitchen and picking up a few recently made cookies.

* * *

><p>By now it's two AM, and Foxy is worried.<p>

"Mike!" The animatronic fox runs into the office, which causes the security guard to drop the tablet.

It's all in the security guard's power not to yelp at the sensation of being picked up with Foxy's hook by his shirt.

"Mike, they're still not here. I told 'em 'ta be careful..." Foxy lets the security guard go, and his ears droop.

"It's not your fault." The animatronic Fox cries tears of oil, soaking the security guard as well as the fur on his face.

* * *

><p>It's now six AM, and Freddy and the band have gone to recharge for the day. Mangle has retreated back to the cove, and Foxy is still with Mike.<p>

The tear-tracks of oil are since dried, but the fox is still whimpering.

"Maybe they just couldn't come..." Rose murmurs hopefully.

"Mike, what be that piece of paper?" Foxy asks.

"Huh..." Mike picks up the paper that had been slid under the glass doors only moments earlier. The security guard reads it to himself quietly, blue-grey eyes growing wider as he goes along.

"Mike? What be the issue?" Foxy asks.

"I-It's a ransom note." The security guard's voice shakes with fear, in which case freaks the fox out.

"They did tha' in '86 with the missing children!" Foxy seems to be shuddering, his eyes beginning to turn their smoky white which causes the other kids to back up.

"Well... do you want to read it?" Mike asks quietly, and gingerly hands the note to the fox.

"_Animatronics, kids, guardians, whatever,_

_This informs you that we are holding the two blondes who refuse to tell us their names captive. Well... we'll see how long they can keep from telling us anything._

_If you wish to see them again, you will give up the pizzeria. _

_If not, we can do a lot more than bind them."_

Foxy's smoking white eyes return to glowing yellow, as the animatronic fox curls up on the floor, weeping oil.

* * *

><p>This is hell.<p>

Dave is scared. His eyes have adjusted to the darkness, and he is aware Dirk is unconscious somewhere near him.

There's a throbbing in the boy's head, and a searing pain in his gut. Dave's hands wander in the dark, feeling over his body in an attempt to find the sources of the pain.

A little too late he realized when they were knocked out; Dirk must have grazed him with his sword.

The pain flares up when Dave moves around in the small space, feeling for Dirk.

"Dirk?" Dave murmurs quietly.

There's a shuffling sound before Dave feels another body press up against his own. Dirk figures out how deep the cut is, and holds Dave close.

"We're in this together." He whispers, offering a brief sense of security to the smaller blonde in the dark.

Soon, overcome by the pain, and his own tiredness, Dave falls asleep. Dirk remains awake a little longer, holding Dave.

Dirk's own body aches, having been beaten in multiple areas for his struggle, his right leg feels terrible and he's starving.

"It's all going to be okay... I promise you Dave, I'll find a way out of this." With these words, Dirk finally allows himself to fall asleep.

**A/N: HUZZAH! It is done~ I want to write more but I promised- Till next time, Kitcat signing out. Peace! ;3**


	3. Chapter 2

Head High, Heart Low Chapter 2: It's Alright Cause I'm with _Friends..._

**A/N: Nyeh, I am a bored kitty. So I present to you chapter 2. I also have a really bad headache so I may subplot a little for this chapter.**

**ALSO HELP I CAN'T STOP LISTENING TO GHOST.**

"Freddy, just put him down on the stage, he needs to be alone right now." Mike murmurs softly.

The animatronic bear sets the fox down, where Foxy presumes to just lie there, curled into a ball of miserable metal.

_Wall of fire burns fiercely strong,_

_The metal barrier long gone._

_Five nights is all it takes,_

_Five lives, five mistakes._

_Two night-guards answer this call,_

_If not for them, we would lose it all._

The fox comes back with a start, processing the information before running off to write it down.

_Wall of fire... _

Red and orange are part of fire right? And yellow...? But... if metal barrier means him, what would be yellow?

He has to find a third. That much he's figured out... but... _five nights_?

Of course most guards would be gone after five... _five lives_... Five kids... 1986... _Five mistakes_?

The spirits being trapped were mistakes... even the children being killed...

_Two night-guards answer this call_... A new night-guard? Foxy is just confused about this line, not bothering to think of an answer, which might just be a mistake.

He realizes it's about 6 AM, and judging by the flickering of the stage camera, he should get back into the cove soon.

Foxy rises up and stares at the door, almost hoping for something he can't have. He sighs, turning and sprinting to the cove, lying behind the curtains.

"What is troubling you brother?" Foxy looks up to see Mangle staring at him from the chandelier.

"Didn't they tell you?" The other fox responds.

"Oh... your charges... I'm sorry..." Mangle's voice holds a twinge of regret, which confuses the other.

"What's wrong with you?" Foxy asks.

"... I think if I hadn't talked to them today, they might have stayed longer... I'm sorry..." The one eyed incomplete animatronic fox curls back into his chandelier, leaving the other to wonder over this new information.

"I have to find the third... the yellow." Foxy whispers. "Before they do." The animatronic fox goes into recharge, he needs to be ready for tomorrow.

Many surprises it shall bring with it.

* * *

><p>"Jason!" The blonde groans, turning to look at who is calling him. It's Bella of course, his cousin. Her light blue eyes are trained on him, and he knows what she wants.<p>

"You weren't kidding about checking out the Pizzeria were you?" He responds.

"Nope." Bella says. "Plus, Kylie wants to check it out too."

Jason sighs; this is going to be a long day.

"So... Who else thinks this is a bad idea?" Frank asks. Only Frank raises his hand. Despite the annoyance Jason originally felt, he is excited to be here.

"Let's get in." Kylie states, and holding the others' hands, she drags them through the final crowd leaving for the night and settles under a table.

"We shouldn't be here..." Frank murmurs, staring up at the stage from beneath the table he and the others are gathered under.

"Don't be such a scaredy cat Frank," Kylie responds. "I want to see if the rumors are true." Her dirty blonde hair frames her face, her dark grey-indigo blue eyes twinkling in the darkness.

"I hope Chica makes more pizza..." Bella whispers to herself. Jason is conversing with Derrick about which animatronic is better- Foxy or Bonnie?

Finally, with the strike of twelve, the five kids are off.

"We are goin' 'ta look for them whether ye like it or not!" Foxy declares.

"Foxy, that's what they want, if you go after them, they might kill them..." Chica says sadly. Foxy lets this sink in for a moment, before gazing sadly back at the animatronic chicken.

"I know you miss them Foxy. I miss them too." Chica hugs the pirate fox, while the rest of the group stares on in silence, in the exception of Mike, who is still turning the paper in his hands trying to place the handwriting.

"... I never would have..." Mike mutters.

"What is it Mike?" Freddy asks. Jade gets up and walks away, she can't stay in this room anymore, she has to outgrow this crying whenever something bad happens thing.

"Frank, who's that?" Her dog ears twitch as she tries to register the voice. It doesn't remind her of anyone she's heard of before.

"It's... a girl." The other voice is noticeably deeper, most likely belonging to a male. Jade finally gathers the courage to kneel down and look under the table, startling a boy with jade green eyes, and a girl with light blonde curly hair.

"What are you doing here?" Jade asks softly.

"Our friends wanted to explore... I didn't want to... we've seen them move... don't they kill people?" Frank stutters out.

"Before they were freed, yes. But now they're friendly, and very caring toward all of us. Sadly, some of my friends have gone missing, and Foxy isn't doing very well without them." Jade explains.

"O-Oh..." Bella finally speaks up, looking at Jade. "You're the girl Freddy told me about, you're Jade."

"Harley at your service." The kids laugh, and Jade smiles back at them. "Are there more of you?"

Frank nods. "Derrick, Jason and Kylie."

"Derrick..." Jade bites her lip, determined not to get sidetracked at this moment. "Let's find your friends before Mangle does."

"Mangle?" Bella asks.

"Another animatronic; kids messed him up, but he spiders his way around at night, it's kind of terrifying. Dave didn't like him much..." Jade bites her lip again. _Stop mentioning them..._

"Jade, are you okay?" Jade glances down at Frank, tears threatening to form at the edges of her bright green eyes.

"I miss my friends..." She sighs softly, taking the hands of the kids. "Let's go find your friends now."

* * *

><p>"Dave, wake up." Dirk shakes the other blonde. "Dude, come on..."<p>

"Five more minutes..." Dave mutters, rolling onto his side, but then he sits up, undoubtedly aware of the pain.

"I was trying to avoid that part." Dirk tells him. "Now sit up, it's morning, can't you tell?"

"There's a window?" Dave asks, looking up.

"Locked. I already tried. Too bad we don't have Nep with us, she could pick it no matter what." Dirk responds.

"I wonder if they miss us as much as we miss them." Dave murmurs. "Harley's probably crying her eyes out or something."

"Dave, shh." Dave casts a confused look at the other, but then realizes why, inching closer to him.

"Please tell me this isn't happening. Stab me again, I dare you." Dave whispers.

"I don't have anything to stab you with at the moment, shut up." Dirk hisses back. Both fall silent, listening to the footsteps.

"Boss sure has a thing for the blonde ones..."

_Wait... WHAT?!_

**A/N: And that's all for now folks. I'm tired. Goodnight.**

**-Till next time, Kitcat signing out, Peace guys ;3**


	4. Chapter 3

Head High, Heart Low Chapter 3: SKREEEEEEE!

**A/N: e-e**

**Title= What**

**Also I'm going back to fix the mistake I made with Mangle ;m; Uggggh... by the way, headcanon is Mangle is a transvestite~ And Foxy just doesn't with him sometimes.**

**So with that out of the way... apparently new Bonnie is also a guy? I only once happened to mention new Bonnie/Toy Bonnie, but I most likely will try to keep new Bonnie's mentions limited because of this, since I sincerely think it does not look like a guy. e-e Oh and then FNAF2 is a prequel. Well. I have... headcanons and AUs I suppose.**

"Here you are boss, just like you asked."

By now Dave has learned the henchman's name; Randy. It was better to be quiet then be gagged, the blonde had decided.

"I said _one._ Not two you dolt!" Randy shivers, backing up.

"Well... uh..." Randy stutters.

"Nevermind, two is fine." Dave glances around, looking for the source of the voice. "Bring me the smaller one first."

Dirk looks at Dave in alarm, but Dave taps his arm in a series both understand. _"I'll be fine."_

Gladly, Randy doesn't understand the Morse-code message, taking Dave roughly by his arm.

Dave winces, trying to keep up with Randy's pace to avoid any more damage to the wound. Fatal mistake leaving Dirk back there Dave decides, looking back to discover the other is already gone.

"The cat will catch him." Randy mutters, and Dave attempts to figure out what he means, but quickly dismisses the thought. There's more important things to worry about at the moment, like I dunno, his life?

* * *

><p>The cat's processer aches with a passion. What's going on, and what's this new command?<p>

_Find him, and bring him back alive. If too much trouble, threaten him with the fact we have his brother._

Her head sparks slightly, as she grudgingly makes her way through the halls of the abandoned restaurant.

The original location for the pizzeria she thinks, sighing softly. KK32708, her programmed name, she was originally a beta test on how the current animatronics would function.

She was successful, but forgotten about as time went on, sadly. Once moved to the new location, she was simply tossed aside as the others took the stage. Only Bonnie ever found out she existed, and she knows it must have made the bunny nervous when she disappeared.

However, it was a good thing to be able to be more than a test now...even if she had to "exterminate" the pests once and a while. But at the moment, the command is being pushed back by her natural AI, which struggles to keep its existence known, causing the glitches.

Needless to say; not enjoyable at any time, especially not now. The animatronic screeches, not enjoying the current glitch.

"What is that sound..."

She tries to break free of the glitch, the command instilled in her processor demands it.

Her screeching continues, deafeningly loud. But then it stops, her system having powered down.

"What just happened?" Her eyes light up again, coming back. The purple-pink irises focus on the human before her.

_**ERROR: Command function not responding**_

She taps out a code on the wall, not breaking the gaze. _"Who are you?"_

"Can you tell me who you are first?" The animatronic sighs. _"KK35708, call me Tabby if you will."_

"Alright, easy enough. What are you doing here, you look like you belong at Freddy's or something. Wait, that tapping... '_Help me'_... Was that you?"

The animatronic nods. _"I still need your name."_

"Oh right, I'm Dirk. You're the 'cat' they commented about... and are you alright?"

"_They infused commands with my processer, it's highly unpleasant, and too many glitches can send me out of control. Which to warn you, if the command responds, I have to drag you back."_

"I could fix that if I had the right tools... Who do you think fixed Foxy's jaw?"

"_I know where they keep everything, but beware of the wolf and demon."_

"More animatronics?"

"_No..."_

"Then what are they?"

"_Wolf is a catwolf-human, and demon is another animatronic... but a different one. She's unpredictable and follows their commands without a second thought. She scares me."_

"That sounds comforting."

"_Was that sarcasm?"_

"Of course."

"_Finally I know how to decode it, after thirty something years..."_

"I'm not even going to ask about that part."

The animatronic smiles, her careful practice paying off as she receives one in return.

"So, as long as your programming is intact, you can help me?" She nods, walking down the hall, and motioning for him to follow.

"_We're getting closer to the supply room, but we have to be careful, Wolf is normally around here. She's only doing this, like her brother Randy for money."_

"That's interesting, maybe we can turn them both against the 'boss' then. It might pay off."

"_Shh."_

Both the animatronic and human fall silent, KK32708 attempting to decode the footsteps...

Quick, as if someone's running. But they're light steps, like a human.

"Get back here!"

"_HIDE!"_

"Where?!"

"_Hurry before he catches you, my command will reinstall once he comes close to me!"_

"Find me okay?"

The animatronic tabby cat nods, and walks out into the path of the hall, startling both humans enough for one to run into her.

"_I'm on your side."_

* * *

><p>Randy grins at the animatronic, despite her unneeded startling.<p>

"Good job KK32708. Come on now; let's bring the runaway back to the boss." The animatronic cat sparks again, pushing Dave away and walking up to Randy before unleashing a deafening screech in his ears.

Randy stands speechless, staring at her.

"_Run."_

It doesn't take another warning before Dave is gone and the animatronic cat is grinning at Randy.

"J-Join us-s..." Her voice is incredibly hard to understand after so much time without usage.

Randy gulps. "In what?"

"E-Escapi-ing," The animatronic cat states, looking at the raven haired human who shakes under her gaze. "W-We'll s-sa-ave Wolf t-too."

"A-And I-I'm teach-hing you morse-c-code." She adds.

Randy nods slowly.

"Where did they go?"

She responds to him with a series of taps on the wall and her own metal hand.

"_To hide. I promised I'd be back for them."_

"Uhh... just lead the way." Randy responds.

"_Ugh, henchmen."_

The animatronic cat leads him down the hall, keeping her eyes trained on the shadows.

"What are you looking for?"

"_Who, Randy."_

"Nevermind." He follows her in silence from this point on.

* * *

><p>"Foxy, it's six am, get off my computer." The animatronic fox turns to stare at the security guard.<p>

"No can do Mike. I be lookin' for important things." Mike rolls his eyes, shutting the computer.

"You can do it later, I'm coming back later, earlier than normal."

"Oh... alright." With that the animatronic fox dashes out the office, and back to the cove.

"Sometimes I'm not sure if that fox is sane..." Mike mutters grabbing his keys and laptop before heading for the door.

**A/N: And there's chapter three brought to a close with the feature of my friend Beyond's OC KK32708.**

**So yeah, that's all folks!**

**-Till next time, Kitcat signing out, Peace guys ;3**


	5. Chapter 4

Head High, Heart Low Chapter 4: Wolf Can't Operate Machinery

**A/N: I drafted this one~ So yeah, again mainly focused on KK32708 and the like. **

"The things I do for my brother." Wolf mutters, her sea-green eyes scanning the shadows. The wolf-cat girl sighs, tail flicking in an irritated manner.

"Randy, you idiot, stop messing with me." She growls. She spots a shadow in the dark and moves closer, not considering other facts. Her blood goes rigid, and her eyes widen.

"You're n-not Randy..." She stutters.

"Exactly."

"Wolf!" Randy yells, running toward the sound of her scream only to be blocked by KK32708 tapping out another Morse-code message on her chest.

"_Demon got her. We must wait to save her."_ Randy looks at her understanding the message; his sister is beyond his help for now. The raven haired boy sighs, as the animatronic cat continues down the long empty hall.

Soon both Randy and the cat being hearing footsteps, KK32708 registers them as Dirk, soon confirmed by the increase in pace and being able to see him.

"KK32708! And Randy?" Randy waves awkwardly before the animatronic launches into Morse-code again.

"_His sister Wolf is in need of our assistance."_

"Understood, have you seen Dave? By the way, I found the supply room. However because of where the repairs must be made, you'll have to shut down."

"_We don't have time right now. We'll find Wolf and Dave," _She pauses, but then begins tapping away again. _"Then you can fix it."_

A crash of thunder rattles the boarded up windows, along with another howl/screech. Randy shivers, holding KK32708's arm like a shield.

"We better get going then." The animatronic nods, as if agreeing. Her skirt sways with her movements as she continues into the dark.

* * *

><p>"Foxy, what are you doing?" Foxy turns to face Derrick, smiling.<p>

"Derrick, I be followin' this here signal." The fox points to the tracker haphazardly strapped to his wrist. Derrick watches it quietly, before noticing something.

"Uh Foxy..." The boy begins.

"I'm busy lad." Foxy responds, going back to walking in circles around the pizzeria, Derrick trailing after him.

"Foxy..." Derrick starts again.

"What be the issue lad?! I'm busy!" Foxy snaps and Derrick squeaks. "Oh... 'm sorry Derrick."

"I-It's fine." Derrick responds.

"What did ye want 'ta tell me?" Foxy asks, looking at the yellow eyed boy.

"The locator is on your back." Derrick says.

"Oh." Foxy narrows his eyes, reaching onto his back and attempting to remove it.

"Let me help." Derrick plucks it off with no issue, fixing the fur ruffled by it.

"Thank ye Derrick. Now, I best be returning this 'ta Mike." The animatronic fox sprints down the east hall to the office.

"Mike, it didn't work."

Mike sighs. "Foxy, I told you, there's already an investigation on it; just keep an eye on the others where I can't."

"I know... it's just..." Foxy trails off.

"I know I know, you think it's your fault. Believe me Foxy, I miss them too." Mike pats the animatronic's shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Hurry, we don't have much time." Roxy murmurs.<p>

"Stop exaggerating, we have a week!" Jade snaps.

"STOP 4RGU1NG." Terezi mutters.

"She's right." Karkat adds, crossing his arms.

The cancer troll looks at the small assembled group. Terezi, Jade, Jake, Roxy, John and Gamzee. He sighs, it'll have to do.

"So Karbro, what's the plan?" Gamzee asks, bouncing a red ball he found somewhere.

"That's why we're here numbskull, we're making one!" Karkat snaps.

"Oh yeaaah." Roxy adds. Karkat facepalms.

"You're all hopeless!"

"I thought we knew that." John responds. Karkat resists the urge to chuck a chair at the boy.

* * *

><p>Wolf opens her eyes with a gasp, her body shaking as she registers her location.<p>

"Oh. You're awake." The voice drips with sick pleasure, making Wolf growl deeply at the sound.

"SS08324, demon."

"Such a cute name dear~" Wolf makes a gagging noise. "Now tell me wolfy, where are they?"

"Who?" Wolf asks the shadow sarcastically, making it sound as true as possible.

"The two boys of course! Boss said when he was finished, I could have them as my own... test subjects let's say." The demon murmurs.

"You're sick." Wolf mutters.

"Sickly sweet dear!"

"Shut up." Wolf growls, glaring at the two dark red eyes focused on her. Her ears are flicking with annoyance, and her eyes burn with rage.

"No wonder everyone hates you. You're a suck up, and you are disgusting!" Wolf snarls, which earns her a slash across her face. She continues growling through her clenched jaw, greatly displeased with the animatronic.

* * *

><p>"So... what are you normally like?" Randy asks, trying to fill the silence.<p>

"Probably a lot less cryptic, but mostly the same." Dirk responds after a moment. "KK32708, how much more ground is there to cover?"

"_The vents and the east hallway. But we have to cross the main hall to get there."_

"That's not gonna be easy..." Randy murmurs. "We have to get past the main office."

"Well, we're ultimately screwed."

"_Shhh, I hear something."_

"Ow! Who leaves a freaking, chair, in the middle of the hallway... that's not a chair... nevermind."

The steps quicken, along with a faint dripping.

"What's the dripping sound?" Randy asks, before turning his attention back to the hall. "Oh... oh god."

"_Oh no..."_ A silence falls over the two humans and the animatronic, the only noise the dripping.

"Blood. So much blood..."

"I'll go get the mop." Randy mutters, slinking away.

**A/N: I'll leave you to wonder what is going on here, since I'm losing my thought train.**

**Till next time-Kitcat signing out, Peace guys ;3**


	6. Chapter 5

Head High, Heart Low Chapter 5: Would you kill for me? Cause I would die for you.

**A/N: Before you go on weeping via the title, no one dies. I'll explain that much to you. Also, check out my deviantArt, KitcatSky. I've been posting pictures of the characters, the five kids, VBNC and Randy & Wolf. I might post a picture of KK32708 sooner or later. ;3**

**But without further ado, the story!**

KK32708 is_ POSITIVE_ humans are not supposed to leak blood. But under the certain circumstances, the level of holding back was starting to bother her. And the scent, she still couldn't get used to it after all these years, and it was upsetting her.

Randy is further down the hall cleaning up, and Dirk had gone to scout. Clearly he trusted her in this case, but the animatronic cat was having trouble processing what she had been left to watch over.

The blood loss had forced the smaller blonde into unconsciousness, and with the help of some bandages Randy had retrieved they stopped the bleeding. However, without knowing the type of blood, and how much had been lost they couldn't help any more than that.

His breathing is normal now, slowed because of his comatose state. KK32708 reaches down and pushes back his bangs, smiling gently. She begins humming, a light pink aura appearing around her, forming translucent cupid wings on her back.

A secret ability she muses, concentrating the magic into a healing form, which she had tried once before. Once complete, she waits. Randy returns with a bloodstained mop, and douses it in water before going back down the hall. When they'd said Dave had lost a lot of blood they weren't kidding. It had created a stream, going all the way from the back entrance all the way here, the amount of drops increasing as time went on. '

She nudges the blonde with her tail softly, eliciting a response; a soft murmur, which he repeats. KK32708 adjusts her audial receptors to the decibel level, in order to understand it.

"_Here we sit, bruised and broken again."_

_What does he mean, 'again'? _The animatronic cat sighs, though not having lungs, but having mastered the sound after all this time put it to good use. And so she waits, holding the human closely.

Things are going smoothly. Or so they thought until the spirit-wolf showed up.

* * *

><p>Nyx had not prepared for a bunch of death screaming animatronics and assorted kids and trolls.<p>

No, she'd prepared for four animatronics, not seven, and a night-guard, not the abundance of kids and trolls.

Her spiritual mind can't take much more of this, resulting in a sudden, unplanned switch to her mortal form, and into a certain green eyed teen.

Now, you'd think both would scream bloody murder at the sight of each other, instead it was just Nyx screeching in agony at the switch.

She twitches for a good few minutes, but the boy remains frozen, observing her.

"I'm not here for questions pretty boy, take me to Freddy." She clearly means business, her grey-red tinted eyes trained on Jake as she follows him into the back of the pizzeria and where the brown animatronic bear is rearranging the backstage.

"Hey Freddy. This um... lady asked to speak to you." Jake isn't sure how to continue, backing up to let Nyx forward.

"Nyx my dear, come here." Nyx smiles, a shard of childish glee and remembrance at the bear's gesture. As a child of her twelfth birthday, she had met the quartet. Just her luck she happened to die the same year Foxy was put out of commission. 1987. Just thinking about it sends shivers down her spine.

"I'm here on important business Freddy. My friend and the leader of my current gang Voice has traced Cracks's cousins to an abandoned restaurant. Fredbear's Family Diner?" The name seems to ring a bell, as the animatronic bear's expression grows grim.

"Nyx, be careful there. You have to, for me." Nyx gives Freddy a brave smile, her wolf ears up in their determined pose.

"You can always count on me Freddy. One for the money, two for the show, three to get ready and four let's go." Nyx had exchanged the line with the bear multiple times before, each time it made her feel braver.

Well, now she was feeling the bravest she had felt since rising out of Death Valley, quite literally.

"One for the money. Two for the show. Three to get ready. And Four, are you ready, let's go." Nyx grins, and Freddy nods at her.

"Where do we come in?"

"All those kids..."

"They're trained, they've been through worse. Some are like you, they've died before." Nyx's mind swirls with these facts, but her grin only widens.

"It's one, one for the money." Her voice darkens with her words, the color of her irises enveloping the whole of her eyes.

Terezi turns her head toward the voice, same with Karkat and Nepeta.

"IT'S two, C4US3 two in for TH3 SHOW!" The cry rings in the air, coming from the two animatronic rabbits and the three trolls.

"It's three! Three, three to get ready," More of them have taken up the chant, including Foxy and Derrick.

"Are you ready motherfuckers? Are you ready let's go!" Nyx's eyes turn to Gamzee, which makes her magic falter, sensing the chaos that could ensure.

"_Cause it's one! One, one for the money!"_

"_It's two! Cause two in for the show!"_

"_It's three! Three, three to get ready."_

"_Are you ready motherfuckers? Are you ready let's go!"_

* * *

><p>"She's succeeding." Cracks's words are slightly strained, as keeping a connection with Nyx as she enters this stage is near impossible, but she's managed.<p>

Voice nods, red-pink eyes scanning the area for openings.

"Pry off the boards?" She asks.

"Too much noise." Broken murmurs in response.

"We need to get in there and cause chaos before they arrive. Hopefully get whoever we can into fighting condition." Cracks adds.

"Ugh. This is going to be harder than I thought." Voice mutters, her eyes narrowing.

"Should we wait until Nyx raises the rest, or start by causing chaos?" Broken asks.

"We strike at sunset, Nyx or no Nyx. Plus, she becomes stronger after dark." Cracks explains.

"Are you suggesting we're going to light the place ablaze?" Voice asks.

"If it comes to that, but right now, I'm sending one of you in. Voice or Broken, which one of you wants to go?"

"I'll go." Broken smirks, the silver earrings in her cat ears glittering in the afternoon sunlight.

"Good luck sister." Voice murmurs, her gaze now turned down the road. Cracks stays on her broken car hood, watching as Broken makes her way into the building, using an old air vent.

**A/N: I think that's a good place to end this chapter. ^^; It got away from me, but I do intend to at least START the next chapter tonight!**

**Till next time- Kitcat signing out, Peace guys ;3**


End file.
